Magistrates
The Emerald Magistrates The Emerald Magistrates are the enforcers of the Emperor's laws, answering only to the Emperor and the Emerald Champion. They have broad powers to achieve this goal, including rights to recruit assistance, hold trials, and execute punishment, although their powers are only applicable in certain types of cases applicable to Imperial, not local law. ---- Imperial ---- NPCs PCs Otomo Arishikage A beautiful young woman. She does not wear a mempo (mask), but has painted a flight of fanciful butterflies on her face, enhancing her looks rather than concealing her features. Her voice is musical, obviously carefully trained. Otomo Arata Miya Reisei Seppun Tao Crab ---- NPCs PCs Crane ---- NPCs Kakita Makito Stationed in Ryoko Owari (City of Lies) Makito is a slim, short man with long, silky white hair, which he wears in a loose ponytail. He is known to be a skilled duelist, and since he is also quick to take offense or to insult those who anger him, his skills are put to frequent use. Makito is notorious for his hostility to the Scorpion Clan. PCs Daidoji Mikado Doji Toshiro Doji Masami Dragon ---- NPCs PCs Togashi Kagetsume *''Mirumoto Kagetoki'' "The Emerald Avalanche" *''Tonbo Raicho'' ---- Lion ---- NPCs *''Akodo Torokai'' The Lion bushi, Akodo Torokai, is a friendly and cheerful man in his late twenties. He is a slightly plump man, but otherwise in excellent condition, and wears his hair undyed and in a traditional samurai topknot. He is good-natured and friendly, with a ready sense of humor. However, underneath this light-hearted exterior is an honorable and strictly traditional samurai who follows the code of bushido and obeys his superiors. *''Ikoma Tojiro'' Stationed in Kakou no Mura (Crater Village), and functions as the de facto ruler of the town. PCs *''Kitsu Kirasei'' *''Ikoma Yamato'' ---- Mantis ---- NPCs PCs *'' Tsuruchi Shin'' ---- Phoenix ---- NPCs *''Asako Taroemon'' PCs Isawa Kahori ---- Scorpion ---- NPCs PCs Bayushi Kyoji '' ---- Unicorn ---- '''NPCs' PCs *''Shinjo Tashiaki'' ---- Minor/Ronin ---- NPCs *''Usagi Hayai'' Quick to judge and unrelenting in his attitudes and self-confidence, Hayai dresses in a traditional kimono and normally carries himself with honor and dignity – although those who criticize traditional Rokugani methods of law will earn his anger. *'' Kasuga Gyuuho'' Gyuuho is a soft-spoken, good-natured, kind-hearted man, with a strong desire for justice and honesty. He dresses in drab, uninteresting clothing without any of the ostentation or display which characterizes other samurai. PCs Kasuga Yoji-Aki Courtier, Rank 5, Status 6.2, Glory 9.8, Honor 1.5 Emerald Magistrate '' Kasuga Yoji-Aki is the typical Kasuga Courtier in many ways; save for his ability to convince nearly anyone of anything, and his perfectly shaven head. He is willing to do anything for the Empire and the clan. He has also strengthened ties between his clan and the Crane with the marriage to a Hanagensai bride. He is currently studying to be an actor with the Mayakashi action troop. Currently trying to establish trade between the Ivory Kingdoms and Rokugan. As other Tortoise, He is close with some Thrane individuals. None as close though as his True Friend Daniel Hatcherman. The Jade Magistrates Jade Magistrates are the forces of the Jade Champion. They are tasked with crimes involving magic and the arcane. Specifically, the Jade Magistrates are some of the foremost hunters of maho-tsukai in Rokugan. Their primary goal is the eradication of blood magic throughout the empire. ---- Imperial ---- ---- Crab ---- ---- Crane ---- ---- Dragon ---- '''PCs' *''Mirumoto Suzahana'' *''Tamori Sozen'' ---- Lion ---- PCs *'' Ikoma Traisu'' Deceased ---- Mantis ---- PCs *'' Moshi Ippei'' ---- Phoenix ---- PCs *'' Asako Asami'' ---- Scorpion ---- ---- Unicorn ---- ---- Minor/Ronin ---- The Sapphire Magistrates Sapphire Magistrates are the agents of the Imperial Herald. They are tasked with enforcing peace throughout the Empire. ---- Imperial ---- ---- Crab ---- PCs *'' Hida Hei'' "The Brute" Hida Yoshiki Hida Wrestler, Glory 2.1, Honor 2.1, Status 4.7 Sapphire Magistrate '' Yoshiki is a very large man even among the Crab. He is balding even at his young age though good looking. He loves women and money, and cares for nothing else. It is said being hit by his is not unlike a tetsubo strike. It is also said he feels no pain. ---- Crane ---- '''PCs' *''Daidoji Toshi'' ---- Dragon ---- PCs *''Kitsuki Noriyuki'' *''Mirumoto Kharakh'' ---- Lion ---- PCs *''Matsu Sanjiro'' "Matsusagi", formerly Usagi Sanjiro ---- Mantis ---- ---- Phoenix ---- ---- Scorpion ---- ---- Unicorn ---- Iuchi Hayate ---- Minor/Ronin ----